


There Will Be Peace

by Rebldomakr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Gen, M/M, Other, drabble(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: People are born over and over again until they die with their soulmate.





	There Will Be Peace

  1. **Childhood**



            .      

Little Hercules was a beautiful boy, though he was rather needy. He had been born too soon, seen in his tininess and fragility, and he was impossible to potty train. He was in diapers until he was three years old. If it hadn’t been for a fellow orphan, he would’ve spent days in his own filth. He needed just a little bit more food than the other children, too, because he threw up a lot during the first year of his life. Thankfully, he had Tom Riddle. It was little Riddle who changed his diapers, played with him, gave him an extra serving of dinner whenever he could, and cleaned up his vomit in the middle of the night.

Even with all of Riddle’s care, little Hercules died when he was only four. It had been a truly terrible bout of the flu. He had been buried in an unmarked grave, because they couldn’t afford the gravestone.

Years later, a short marble slab is erected over his burial site. It’s only ever forgotten many decades past his death, but the marble stays pristine as if magically enchanted to be strong against all odds.

.

  1. **Puberty**



.

Henrietta Jacks prefers to be called Harry Jacks. She wears the boys’ uniform instead of the girls’, too. It’s a common complaint of others. She’s improper, you see. She doesn’t do as girls should do. She doesn’t care when someone tells her no man will ever want to be her husband if she continues what she’s doing. She also is very annoyed whenever someone calls her ‘girl’. It is as though it’s a deeply offensive phrase in regards to her.

She likes to sit by Tom Riddle during meals. She’s five years below him, but she’s good company. She’s only a first year, but she’s already higher up than some seventh years in her House. He doesn’t mind her so much. To please her and to encourage her frequent company, he never calls her a girl and helps her purchase boys’ clothes that fit her properly. Sometimes, it takes a little extra ‘effort’ to convince tailors to fit a male’s robes to a young girl. Tom is quite fine with being the one behind it.

Hogwarts mourns her briefly when her muggleborn mother kills her in a fit of rage, but none more than Tom Riddle.

A year after her murder, the Chamber of Secrets opens.

.

  1. **Graduate**



.

Henry is the son of a prostitute in Knockturn Alley. His mother is addicted to opium, tosses only just enough gold towards her son to keep him from starving. He spends his time in back alleys, in dirty things in wait for his mother to return and perform the minimal care that keeps him from death. He’s only two years old when Tom Riddle moves into Knockturn Alley. And it thanks to that single event that Henry is taught care.

Riddle bathes Henry, feeds him, and watches him closely shortly after he started working at the pawn shop. Henry’s mother is thankful. Also, air-headed and uncaring about a stranger taking care of her son. She uses the opportunity to spend more time away, getting high, selling her body by the hour. She spends more gold on her drugs, since Riddle is there to pay for Henry’s food and clothes.

Still, there are moments when Henry is away with his mother. Short periods that Riddle hates, when he’s unable to watch. It’s during one of those moments when one of Henry’s mother’s clients sexually molests the boy and kills him after raping him.

The Ministry does little to nothing, but Henry’s mother is found dead and his attacker is found into such tiny bits that no one can recognize him.

.

  1. **Adulthood**



.

Tom Riddle helps a woman deliver a baby in a Brazilian village. Despite his best efforts, the infant doesn’t survive past three weeks.

.

  1. **Aged**



.

Lord Voldemort dies at the hands of Harry Potter in 1998. He’s buried in a small cemetery filled with unmarked graves, but he has a tombstone at the least. Once a year, at the end of the year, seven flowers are left by it.

.

  1. **Family**



.

Harry Potter is fifty years old when he welcomes his third grandchild into the world. This one is the firstborn of his daughter, Lily, who had married to a foreign wizard from the United States. It had taken time for her to have children, from her own anxiety of childbirth and the pain of motherhood itself, as well as her husband’s nervousness at having children. Their son is a blue-eyed, black-haired creature that comes out silent and wide-eyed.

They name him Tom.

When Harry first holds Tom in his arms, he’s taken away. He can barely find it in himself to hand the baby to the mother, his daughter.

Over the years, little Tom grows up extraordinarily close to his grandfather. When he kills strays and crushes insects around his home, it’s his grandfather who convinces the parents to let the boy be. “He’s just being a kid.” Harry says. His word is taken true, because he’s the Boy-Who-Lived and an amazing wizard. How could he be wrong?

When Tom discovers a wand locked away in his father’s office, Harry lets him keep it. Even though some people can recognize it even from a distance. Tom wields it as well as its original owner had, if not the best.

At Hogwarts, Tom excels in all of his classes. His cousins surround him, as do his younger siblings when he gets older. He deals with jealously. His beauty, his intelligence, his power, and his grandfather’s favor – he has it all, it seems. Only one person ever comes to learn about his haunting dreams and how he learns about how Hydra blood in a specific ritual gifts a human with Parseltongue by pure accident when he’s only thirteen. Or, how he finds a unicorn and slaughters it to see if he can’t use its heart to repair what he thinks is broken in his mind.

It takes many, many years before Tom is being held accountable for the deaths of thousands.  The last thing he sees before the Ministry Dementor lifts its head to give him a final Kiss, is not the creature’s terrible face, but his grandfather crying and reaching out to him.

  1. **End**



.

Harry Potter dies at the age of one hundred and ninety-four, from natural causes. A few months later, his great-grandson from his eldest son James gives birth to the next Potter heir. He’s named Harry after the Boy-Who-Lived, his great-great-grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort's soul is in the Dementor, nowhere close to Limbo or any other afterlife, so Harry will always be reborn until the end of time - stranded without his soulmate.


End file.
